Destruction or Creation
by Just a little coy
Summary: Light and heat devouring all in its' path leaving nothing but ash. And yet, purifies what it touches and leaves the barren land fertile for the next generation. This awe inspiring power contained within one life form could lead others to greater things, or bring the wrath of those same people with jealousy clouding their minds. OP OC
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, cold darkness, an all encompassing icy night. Trapped by the freezing void near the only oasis within this hell. A small ember is all that is left to protect my existence. It is but a shard of the inferno that it once was, having been smothered by the cold to its current state over the time I have been trapped here. Time's passage is imperceivable here as I am surrounded by nothing but an inky black nothingness. I could only watch as the pyre slowly dwindled down leaving me to suffer more and more as the ice encroached into my very being. It has become so pathetic that it does not have the heat to warm my hands. Now all that is left to do is huddle next to the dying ember and hope to be released from this prison or for the flame to finally flicker out of existence and leave me to perish.

As I stare at the ember I repeat to myself, 'Watch and wait, just focus on the soft orange glow, and not on the pain of freezing or the endless darkness.' These thoughts were filled with more and more desperation, until the flame flickered. I stared in disbelief as the lone coal was reignited. The flame was no larger than that of a match but it was the sign of my escape. Tentatively, I reached out to it with my ethereal body, to cup the new flame in my hands, hoping that this was not a trick, my mind finally giving in to insanity. I held it as gently as possible, to be sure that I would not, somehow, smother the flame myself. I could feel the meager heat radiate to my hands from its' touch. Within my grasp, I watched as the tiny fire ever so slowly grew, and as it grew so too did the comforting warmth up along my arms. I could not help but burst into ecstatic laughter with the proof that this in not an illusion and it is, in fact, my release from this dark, icy prison.

I watched with glee as the flame would double and triple in size, fully enveloping me within its' warmth. But it would not stop there, it continued to grow larger and higher over time. It is almost unbelievable that the inferno before me now was naught but a smoldering ember. It now puts the bottomless void to shame, having surpassed the intensity it was at when I was first trapped within this limbo. Its' brilliance has become blinding, forcing me to shield my eyes from its' radiance. However, when I closed my eyes the light was again replaced with the dark. Panic struck me, fearing the return to abyss, so I forced my eyes to open. I was surprised by the difficulty of the task but not as surprised by the sight that greeted me.

I was greeted with the grey, melancholic clouds of an overcast afternoon sky. It took a moment for the sight to sink into my mind. And when it did, I jumped up off the ground and got ready to be confronted by someone, or at least something. But, that was not the case. All I could see was essentially nothing. I stood within the center of a circle of charred ground about three meters wide. Beyond that was nothing but a rocky mountain side covered with the tough grasses and brambles that inhabit it. I spun around to see more of the same, just stone and small grasses. The only thing breaking up the scenery was the blackened ring around me. At my feet I could see an outline of my body seared into the stone and at the center of the outline, right where my heart would be, was a deep notch in the solid stone. Avoiding the memories of how the notch was created and my subsequent entrapment, I moved to the edge of the circle to inspect my surroundings better.

At first glance there seemed to be absolutely nothing around, which I did not expect. But upon a close inspection, I could see that some of the stones rising up from the ground were not natural. They were the remains of the stone foundations of an old building. And knowing what to look for now, I could pick out more and more crumbling foundations littering the mountainside. This was unsettling as the last I remembered there was an entire city sprawled across the mountain slope. All that is left visible from nature reclaiming the mountain now are the solid stone bases of the homes and businesses that humans had made here.

I started forward out of the circle to inspect a ruined building, but when I felt something crunch under foot I stopped to inspect that first. Along the outside of the ring there was a small pile of debris that was pushed outward by my flames. Sifting through where I stepped I found plenty of small grayish shards that, at first glance, looked like pottery. However, when I ran my hand through the dirt a second time revealed longer, thicker shards, and the most revealing of them was a tooth. I replaced the bones and sighed knowing they were human remains of those that took residence here and of those that were responsible for the destruction.

I walked back to the center of the ring, biting down my sadness, and accepted that this was once my home. I felt a breeze pick up and let it wash over me and my unprotected skin. It helped to relive my melancholy and the bitter memories of when I last saw this city. I closed my eyes to focus on my body, instead of my thoughts. I stretched my arms and wings to enjoy the wind flowing over me once again. The light orange feathers of my four wings catching the air and my straight, dark brown hair dancing in the wind was blissful. When the wind died down, I reopened my eyes with new determination obvious in my red iris'.

'The home I worked on for so long may be gone,' I thought to myself, 'but, I am not. I will rid the world of the accursed item responsible for the fall of Ayuthay and the reason for my imprisonment. I refuse to allow it to threaten my existence.' My mind set, I stretch my wings to their fullest. The two attached at my shoulder blades are twice as long as my arms, and the two attached in the middle of my back are about the same length as my arms. With a jump and a beat of my wings I launched myself up into the overcast sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Pumping my wings, in an alternating pattern, I rose until I found an updraft of wind allowing me to glide. Now comfortably in the sky, the view of the mountains stretched out before me. As imposing and stoic as ever, they never seem to truly change. The charred circle was still visible from my height below me, even with the poor light from the overcast sky. But, the stone foundations were well hidden under the dirt and grasses on the more gentle slope than that of the surrounding mountains. There were a handful of foundations that were visible, but if someone did not already know they were there, they would probably assume they were just natural. As I stared at the area, I knew I was just lingering over the ruins, so I forced myself to turn and glide away. Using the minimal light from the obscured sun as a guide, I made my way south, leaving the ruins behind me.

Navigating through mountains is not the easiest with having to continuously change course to go around the towering snow capped peaks and the rocky cliffs creating unexpected cross winds. However, I have many years of experience with these mountains alone, so I can make my way through without trouble. Not even the biting wind chill affects me, even without clothes, now that the flame within me is burning bright once again. So, I could focus on keeping my heading, keeping a steady altitude, and also scan the areas I fly over for anything of interest. The stony slopes and valleys that I pass over are as I vaguely remember them and seems that there is no trace of anyone trying to occupy these mountains after me. With nothing of interest in my circuitous path, I made my way out of the high mountain ranges into the lowlands at the foot of the mountain range within a couple hours.

The scenery made a rather drastic change here. Sharp cliffs gave way to rolling hills and the sparse vegetation replaced by lush evergreen forests. It may be a rather beautiful example of nature against the backdrop of the setting sun behind the muted clouds, but what I need to find is some sign of civilization. And, at first glance it seemed there would be nothing here either until a speck in the distance caught my eye. It looked nothing more than a moving black dot against the grey clouds from far away, but it is also the only thing of interest. I decided to get a close look at it as there was nothing better to see.

It looked to be moving in a westward direction, perpendicular to mine, so it would be easy to intercept its' path. As I changed from my original heading I was certain that it was just a large Avem Grimm and the only help it would give if it was on its way to attack. But, it gave me a better chance to find something than just wandering aimlessly. Getting close to my target was simple enough. However, the closer I got the stranger it became.

The first thing I noticed was the lack of movement. It flew along without moving its' wings, or anything at all for that matter. Even I had to actively use my wings to keep this height, but it just kept going without losing any altitude. And if that was not unsettling, when I got close enough to see detail, it had a shape I have never seen let alone fly and it seemed to be made out of metal. It was, very clearly, unnatural. And, being unnatural could only mean that in the time I was gone, humans have attained a means of flight. Not only was it rather exciting to know that people could progress in such a time, but it was also the exact thing I was looking for. I followed at a distance as it was going surprisingly fast for such a thing and I had to actively try to keep up, but seeing this led me to worry. How long was I gone for exactly?

* * *

Shortly after I began following that flying craft, the sun had set. I had worried that being cast into the night would leave me stranded, not being able to follow my only lead. Especially tonight as any moonlight was obscured by the still looming clouds. But, my fears were unfounded as the humans had also created a way for the craft to be seen in darkness as well. Along the tips of its immobile wings and the ends of the sleek body were different colored lights, and the one on its' nose would even blink intermittently. Leaving the flying object clearly visible as it skimmed over the darkened forests. Its' speed was also unaffected by the night as I still had to put in an effort to not lose any distance behind it.

After another hour or two, I could tell it had lead me near the coast. The distinct smell of the salt in the air was a dead give away, even if I could not see the ocean during this moonless night. Not long after I was lead near the coast, something new had caught my eye. Cresting over the cliffs cut out by the ocean, was what looked like a sea of lights. It also did not escape my attention that the craft was heading straight for this new attraction. The unnatural light and the flight path I was on lead me to assume this was the destination of the craft and the civilization I was hoping for. I could not help but feel a slight spark of excitement at seeing all the humans had accomplished first hand.

* * *

These modern people certainly did not disappoint. Perched on top of the sea cliffs and covering the entire tip of this peninsula was an absolutely massive city. It had to stretch across almost 100 km of land and every centimeter was covered by some kind of human construct. And, to keep the Grimm creatures at by was, what I mistook for a cliff, a shear stone wall across the entire northern border. After the initial awe of the sight died down, I split off from my invaluable escort, near the edge of the city, to get a close look at this spectacle of human achievement.

I cannot even begin to image how they found a way to absolutely drench this entire place in light. The light illuminated the towering edifices that seemed to be covered in glass and polished metals, whose height could almost give me vertigo. Surrounded with dozens of flying crafts cruising between the towers like a hive of bees with an extra large mass near a large, paved field where they would land. Down to the cold, grey stone buildings sprawled out along the paved streets with intricate carvings showing the skills of its' creators. The creations were not even limited to land as there were ports encircling the city, filled with gigantic fleets of ships. Even the orderly paved streets, neatly separating the buildings, were lit up and covered with metal objects and life. And even in the night, the streets were alive with its' residents. There were more crafts that were made for the ground, speeding throughout the city in a highly organized manner. Along the edges, at the bases of the buildings, were multitudes of people milling around, absorbed in whatever business that kept them from sleep.

Circling overhead, making sure not to collide with anything else occupying the skies, I took notice of the number of large pictures scattered about and on the sides of various buildings. I did not pay attention to the images as much as the words. The lettering all seemed familiar and should have been legible, but they were arranged in very different patterns than anything I know. This was worrying as it would mean that the common language has changed while I was gone. There was one word that seemed to be on almost everything and was written as a name. So I would assume for now that it could be the name of the city; Atlas.

Finally having reached civilization, I would need to begin the task I set myself. But, with the drastic differences before me, I would have to go out of my way to learn what has changed in order to accomplish anything. And, there is no better way to acclimate oneself to a new culture than to jump into the middle of it and get first hand experience. Though, my lack of attire would be a hindrance to blending in. So, first task is to find an easy way to cover myself. Having been circling throughout the cities' skies for some time now, I have seen many places that sell clothing, but that is obviously out of the question. Near the far edge of the city, near the wall, was a promising place to get something with no repercussions.

The place was poorly lit compared to most places and surrounded by tall, metal fencing. It was a large plot of land covered with many mounds, like small hills of moguls. I gently landed on top of a larger mound, scaring off a few small birds, and began searching. These piles were made from all the rubbish that people had no need for anymore and dumped in one location, as the smell would attest to. I did find some scraps of clothing, however they were just that, they were horribly covered with filth and could not cover anything. But with a more thorough search, I found a decent sized, thin blanket that only had one hole and not too many stains. I gave it a quick shake then wrapped it around my shoulders and over my wings and it covered my body down to my ankles. And as a bonus, it did not smell too horrible either.

Just after I tested my new covering, a man clad in a bright yellow vest and helmet approached me looking rather angry, shouting, and waving his hand at me. I knew I had overstayed my welcome at this point. Throwing off the blanket and rolling it up in my arms quickly, I stretched my wings and got ready to take off. Tossing a quick glance at the man to see a look of utter bewilderment and awe on his face. Slightly amused by the change in his attitude, I took my leave with a jump and powerful beat of my wings, back into the night sky. Disguise in hand, I began searching for a secluded place to land, as to not cause another scene, amusing as it may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a spot that is hidden from wandering eyes within this massive city was not difficult, especially in the dark. In between almost every other building were alleyways and most were very poorly lit. I decided on one that was nearby the rubbish dump. Choosing to land on the roof of the building next to the alley for more room, I then jumped the last few meters to the ground, only using my wings to control the decent. Now on the ground, I threw the blanket over myself, completely covering my body, and stepped out into the open street.

* * *

The clouds decided to release their excess moisture in a continuous downfall, shortly after I began my exploration on foot. All the chilled water did not hinder me in anyway and it did not seem to have an impact on the commotion throughout the city either. The only thing that the rainfall seemed to do was make the grey city even more so, even in the early morning light. Having now wandered throughout a decent amount of this place, I can say that the easiest thing to notice its' color, or the lack there of. It is not an important observation, but it is hard not to notice how most the buildings are lusterless stone. Even the people seem to follow the color scheme, as nearly everyone was wearing some shade with only slight hints of hues. This city definitely was more attractive from a distance.

Aesthetics aside, there were many other interesting things to take note of. Throughout the city, the people seemed to rely heavily on many different contraptions. Not that I could blame them, I am very interested on getting my hands on them and see how they work. Even the people that were in the more rundown parts of the city seemed to put these machinations as a high priority in their lives. The power source behind their operation was a mystery to me however. Dust would be my only guess to be behind what makes them run. But, the unstable nature of it makes it an unlikely answer as the contraptions do not look like they could handle that much energy.

A troublesome thing that I noticed was the language. Having overheard many conversations, I can say that the common language has changed. Although I cannot understand what people are saying, there seems to be words that I do know that appear within their conversations. There is not enough to figure anything out through context, but it might mean that this new language may be very similar to mine. I just need a way to learn it. My best bet would be at an educational institution. The problem with that is navigating through the city and being able to find an academy. Perhaps one of the words will be similar enough for someone to understand what I am trying to find.

The next question would be, 'who best to ask?' Standing near the base of one of the colossal buildings, near the center of the city, I have plenty of options. There are plenty of people, but there are obviously ones that do not wish to talk to others and the ones that just look like they would not know. Looking at the crowds shifting in front of me, there was another detail that nearly escaped me. That there are very few Bestia-hominum like myself in the crowds here. They seemed to almost entirely reside within the more decrepit places I wandered through. Another strange thing that I should look into sometime, but back to the task at hand. Before I could begin to re-examine the crowd however, I caught someone else's attention.

A figure stepped into my line of sight, blocking my view, and they began speaking. He was of an average height and weight from what I could tell, though his features were covered in what looked like some kind of armor. Clad in mostly white plates with black underneath, showing between the joints. Looking up, his head was covered with a white helmet that had a black glass visor over his face. His voice was also a bit odd, but it was probably because of the din from the commotion around us with the added effects of a full helmet blocking his mouth. I had seen many people with the same style throughout the city, so I think it is safe to assume they are some form of city guard, even if they have no visible weapons. And, if he does serve the city he should know it very well.

I could only guess as to what he was saying to me as I observed him, so I decided to just ask him my question and see what he could make of it. "Ubi est doctrinae academia?"

This interrupted him and he seemed to try and process my question for a moment. I could not understand most of his answer, but the ending was a promising, "Academy?" I nodded my head yes and said something else ending with, "Atlas Academy."

Figuring this was the best I was going to get, I nodded my head in affirmation. To which he pointed off into the distance and was saying, what I assume were, directions. Trying to memorize the exact direction he was pointing to was a bit difficult as I would have to compensate for the buildings getting in the way as I would try to make my way there. Though if I could not find it, I could always try asking again or try and pinpoint it from the air. I thanked the man even if he could not understand and set out, following the flow of the crowd along the walkway.

* * *

Atlas Academy was very hard to miss. It was a group of massive buildings toward the southern end of the city. The buildings were spread out across a huge plot of land and in the center was a large cylindrical tower connecting the biggest outlying buildings. Every building had a unique shape and size, but they all shared a similar style and colors of light grey and blue. In between them were plenty of paved walkways and large patches of grass, trees, and flowers. I was surprised by the nature here as this was the first place to have some in abundance. All of which was surrounded by a wall separating it from the rest of the city. Each entrance along the wall was clearly labeled 'Atlas Academy.' Seeing it now, I was surprised that I had not noticed it before.

The grounds were filled with crowds here as well, passing between buildings and flowing into and out of the city. However, nearly all the people here wearing similar attire. The only real differences were between the boys and girls clothes, but still in matching styles and colors of white with blue highlights. It was most likely a uniform for the academy as there were so many here and coming and going from the buildings as they pleased.

I started down the large path to the center tower as it looked to be the most important place. As I walked along the pavement, bare feet splashing through the puddles of rain, I noticed nearly everyone I passed giving me strange looks. Out in the city only a few would spare a passing glance, as there were others in a similar state to me in the dark crevices between the buildings. But here, my soaked blanket was not helping me to go unnoticed. At this point there is nothing I could do about it though, so ignoring the curious stares I walked up to the spire.

The doors of the tower opened of their own will, startling me before I passed the threshold. Inside was quite impressive. Smooth, immaculate floors of light grey, polished stone. Walls and ceiling of pure white with blue accents along the edges. And, furniture of glass, metal, and plush, blue seating. Complete with the stares of those passing by. Along the wall across from me, a few meters away, was a white and blue counter with a couple people sitting behind it, occupied with whatever was in front of them. One of which was currently talking with another person and exchanged a couple papers. I watched as another person approached the counter and a similar thing happened. They seemed like they were placed there to assist with the daily operations of this place and that is what I was hoping for. The first person seemed to finish their business and walk away. I moved to take the now empty spot on the left and hoped that something productive would happen, like with the guard.

I reached the counter and the young man behind it looked up from the flat, glowing rectangle in front of him. At first he had a helpful looking demeanor, but that was quickly replaced with confusion with a touch of disgust as he asked a question. Ignoring the question I could not understand, I repeated what I did earlier this morning and just stated what I was looking for. "I , ubi potest discere hodiernae linguae?"

His answer came as an even more intense look of confusion. He turned to his left to interrupt whatever business his companion was doing. Catching her attention, she looked at me in a similar fashion as the young man had earlier, giving me an odd look. This scene even dragged in the older man standing to my right, turning his attention from the paper on the counter to me. Seeing as I now had an audience, I repeated what I said earlier to the young man, interrupting the two behind the counter. The young man then gestured to me and the lady nodded her head in agreement to whatever he said. The old man however reacted differently, furrowing his brow as if he was trying to think of something. After his moment of concentration he said something to the pair behind the counter, stopping their conversation. The old man grabbed the paper on the counter and his writing utensil as he walked up to me.

He set the paper down in front of me, face down so it was blank, set the stilus next to it, then pointed to my mouth then to the paper. I reasoned that he was trying to tell me to write what I had said for whatever reason. So, I snaked my arm out from behind the blanket, wrote what I had tried to ask, and slid the paper and pen over to the old man. He only looked it over for a second before grabbing the pen and writing something himself. When finished, he slid them back to me with a pleased grin on his face. I arched my brown in confusion at his reaction before looking at the page. But after seeing what he wrote, I adopted a grin of my own.

"Si forte."


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself being herded down the immaculate halls of the Academy by the old man from the counter. Now that he may be of help, I took in the details of his appearance. He was wizened with unkempt, white hair and a short wispy beard. His shoulders bent forward by the years of gravity and responsibility. A slightly bulging gut from a decreased metabolism was hidden well under his crisp white and blue, militaristic uniform, and a steel blue coat to keep out the rain. Though under his round glasses, his hazel eyes still shone with curiosity and youth.

Right after the exchange of text between us, he pulled me from the counter and began leading me through the campus. From the center spire, we moved through the halls of a connected building to the left. This building was filled with different sized lecture rooms, the small windows allowing a glimpse inside. Then a brief walk outside to a smaller, nearby building. Here we went up stairs to a hall lined with doors. These rooms were much smaller and each contained unique items. The only consistent feature they shared was a large desk, often in the middle with a couple chairs on each side, and shelves lining most of the walls. The trip only took a few minutes, and would have been shorter if I did not become distracted by the sights we passed. Finally ending at one of the rooms along the hall. He unlocked the door with a key from his pocket, and ushered me inside.

Inside was what I would expect from a well traveled scholar. I assumed this was the old man's office as he had a key and the items seemed like things he would enjoy. His desk was in the center, with two leather chairs, on top of a worn rug, and bookshelves lining the left and right walls, like many of the others nearby. Papers were laid neatly along the desk, and the shelves were full of thick volumes and trinkets he picked up throughout his years. The back wall held a floor to ceiling window, showing the cloudy skies and the rain sliding down the glass. The only object in here that I did not recognize was another thin rectangle perched on a stand on the corner of the desk. Similar to the ones the two were using behind the counter, just not glowing.

Once he entered, he closed the door behind us and removed his coat, placing it on a coat rack in the corner, behind where the door opened. Then, with a small smile, he gestured to the chair in front of the desk as he took his own on the opposite side. I followed his lead, taking the seat he gestured to, while keeping the still dripping blanket around myself. Leaning down, he pulled out a thin, blue book out of a drawer, along with two pens. He set a pen down in front of me, and leafed through the first few pages of the book and wrote something before placing the book on the desk in front of me. His handwriting was crisp and legible, but more importantly it was in the language I knew.

It read, 'Let's start with introductions. My name is Professor Thelos Kraden.'

I slid my arm out from under my cover, picked up the pen, and replied, 'I am Megaera.'

After leaning back into my chair, signaling I was finished, the professor picked up the book. He did not take long to start writing again, and when done he placed it in front of me. 'An interesting name. Now if I may ask, can you tell me why you only use Latin?'

I replied, 'It is my primary language and all I am familiar with. I am curious as well, as to why we need to write instead of just talk if you too are familiar with Latin?' I handed the book back when finished.

It took a moment for him to read and write before handing it to me. 'You see, Latin has not been commonly spoken for at least 700 years. It's only really read from ancient writings, so speaking it is a novelty. Which raises the question of how you only know Latin?'

Seeing the number he quoted left me a bit upset, but did not let it appear on my face. 'The answer is easy though, I was alive when it was the common language,' I wrote back.

This time it took a minute for the professor to respond. While waiting I looked over the writing utensil in my hand, curious as to how they made the synthetic material. I looked back up when the book was placed in front of me. Reading, 'that is a very bold claim, making it difficult to just accept this at face value. But, I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself.'

I glanced up to see a more skeptical look from the old man, however I could understand his concerns. When someone comes across a radically different idea or object they tend to be wary of it at beast, and at worst there could be violence. Turning back to the paper I wrote, 'there are many ways I could prove myself, from a test of knowledge to a demonstration of ability. But in return, I would like you to refer me to someone that can teach me the common language of today.'

He read it over carefully before the inquisitive gleam returned to his expression. With a bit of eagerness, he wrote a response and passed it to me. 'Perhaps we could make a deal? In exchange for your knowledge of the past, I could personally teach you English. A trade, knowledge for knowledge.'

I found my answer to be obvious, 'I will accept your offer. I can tell you whatever I can remember from the past.'

He grinned at my reply. Before writing his, checked the silver bracelet on his wrist. 'You can supply the proof to your claims this afternoon after 16:00. And if I find it acceptable, we can begin your education. For now though I have lectures to give, so you can either return here or if you have no where to go, I am fine with you staying in my office.'

'I will accept your hospitality and wait here until your business is finished,' I answered. To which he nodded and took his leave, throwing on his coat as he left.

Now alone with nothing to do except wait, I looked around the room to occupy myself. I scanned over the bits and bobbles around the office, but decided it would be rude to examine them any closer. So I turned my attention to the window, still being pelted with rain and decided it would be enough to distract me. Getting up from my seat, I started toward the glass. Though when I moved, I noticed a rather large puddle on and around the chair from my soaked blanket. I made a mental note to apologize for that later as I walked to the far end of the room. Standing in front of the glass portal to the outdoors, I gazed out upon the campus through the rain, letting myself relax for the first time since I awoke.

The pitter-patter of raindrops colliding against the glass, streaming down in small rivulets was almost hypnotic. Through the water, I watched people pass by along the pavement a couple meters below where I sat. White uniforms, and coats to keep out the water, contrasting greatly against the background. On the far side of the walkway was a small slice of nature, complete with a few small animals, sprouting up between the man made constructions. The scene was rather soothing. With this bit of solitude, I had a chance to fully appreciate the fact that I am still alive. However, my feelings were soured by the possibility that I could be thrown put back into that icy hell. Taking a deep to push that thought aside, I reassured myself with the fact that I am working toward eliminating that possibility.

* * *

My time alone ended shortly as afternoon came along. The door opening drew me out from my reverie. Assuming it was the old man, I stood from my seat in front of the glass, and turned to face the entryway. Professor Kraden entered with arms full, and surprise evident on his face. He quickly dropped the bag in his left to cover his eyes as he tried to stammer something out. A bit confused I turned to the window again and did not see anything that could cause his reaction. Then I thought to look at myself, being the only other thing out of place, and noticed that I dropped my cover while I waited. Chuckling to myself, I picked up the soggy blanket and threw it around my body again. Seeing Kraden's reaction confirmed that it would have been a bad idea to go without it while in the city.

"Paenitet me," I said as an apology, as I moved back across the room. To which he responded with a shake of his head and a wave of the hand. The professor set down the small stack of books taking up his right arm to peel off his coat. I retook my seat in the chair while he situated himself. He moved the books to floor near his seat and set the bag on the desk, next to the still open book we were writing in earlier. Now seated and able to regain his composure, he wrote a quick message. 'If I had known the state of your clothing earlier, I could have grabbed something from lost and found for you.'

I just waved off his concerns, 'neither the cold, the rain, or my state of dress bother me. I just use the blanket because I know people always take issue with nudity.'

I could see his concerns were not totally abated but did not press the issue. And with that out of the way, he reviled what was in the bag. Kraden pulled out a sandwich, a salad, and two small bottles of water. Placing the salad and a bottle in front of me, and the sandwich and the other bottle near himself. As he began to remove the clear wrapping off his food, I slid the book nearer to myself and wrote a message to the professor. 'I appreciate your consideration, but I have no way to pay for the meal.'

Noticing the message I slid toward him, he paused to read. He handed me his reply with an eyebrow raised in confusion. 'No need for that, but if you are really worried about it, just think of it as a gift.'

'If it is a gift then it would be rude for me not to accept,' I acquiesced to his generosity. With that he gave a small smile and returned to his lunch. But before I began to eat, I was interested in the composite that the containers and cutlery were comprised of. The bottle was clear with a colorful label, the fork was solid white, strapped to the clear lid of the salad with an adhesive covered strip, and the bowl holding the food was black. But, they were all the same material.

The professor noticing my examination, slid the book over with a note. 'There is no need to worry, all the food is safe.'

'I did not mean to offend. I was not worried about the food quality, I was just looking at the material these objects are made of.' I corrected, trying to avoid any misinterpretations.

He nodded in understanding as he wrote his response. 'My mistake. They are made of 'plastic,' it is a common material and many things today are comprised of the many different forms of plastics.' This small bit of information was enough to get me a little eager to begin learning about everything I missed. But, that would have to wait till the end of the small meal, as I am sure I have been rude enough already.

* * *

The meal was short and tasty. All the plants in the salad were surprisingly fresh, even if they were in season or not. Though I was not here to eat, so after the containers were replaced in the bag, I got ready for business. The professor, with the same mindset, picked up the pen to start things off. 'I am well versed in the known history of mankind. My teaching focus lie in military tactics throughout history, though I still know much outside the realm of military. But even then, there are many holes that no historian has been able to fill and as time goes on the harder it is to complete them. So to prove your clam, I would like you to write out important facts from history. Such as important governments and their decisions, to the movements of peoples across Remnant and how that affected the growth of mankind. I will compare what you write to current knowledge and how well your claims fill in any gaps.'

I read the terms thoroughly then replied, 'I can accomplish this task, however it will be from what I remember and from my point of view. I will try to be as analytical as possible but there will always be some bias. And, it will take some time as well.'

Kraden read it over and nodded his head in understanding while writing a response. 'I expected as much, so just take your time.'

I nodded in return and flipped to a blank page to begin work. The professor gave a small encouraging and started on his own paper work.

We worked in silence for the next couple of hours. I went through numerous pages and all the most historically important things that I could recall from my past. Of course the closer I got to present day, the more detailed my memories became. I was approaching the point just before I became trapped when a movement from Kraden drew my attention. He looked at the silver band on his wrist again before grabbing a separate piece of paper to give me another message. 'Would you mind if I looked over what you have so far. It will probably be enough by now.'

I nodded, and handed him back the blue book I was writing in. In return he handed me a larger, hard cover book to me with another note. 'This book teaches the basics for English, you can study this while I read what you wrote.' Giving another nod to him, we both began to read through the material before us.

* * *

All the directions in the book were in English so I was only able to struggle through the first two sections before the old man finished. I noticed him writing with barely contained enthusiasm before handing the smaller book to me. 'From what I read, you do indeed know a great deal. But, what is most interesting to me is the fact that you seem to be claiming to be _the_ Megaera. She is thought to be some kind of goddess, from the few references of her, who ruled the City of Ayuthay. Because of that, Ayuthay was only suppose to be a legend or story to allude to the convergence of Tabula and Charta. How the two rival cities fought a common enemy together and later became Atlas. But if you could lead the way to where Ayuthay was, there could be remains, and that would be all the proof anyone would need to believe your story. Especially with the fact that you fit the descriptions exactly.'

Reading this gave me a twinge of both annoyance and anger, making me rub my temple to alleviate the negative feelings. But, I still wrote me reply with a bit more pressure on the page than I probably needed to. 'I do not know how many times I have had to tell people that I am not any kind of god. And, Tabula and Charta were nothing but jealous. The only way they could compete was to come together and scheme my cities downfall. I even offered to open trade between us but they would not listen based on many hypocritical reasons.' Realizing I was just ranting, again, I passed the book to Kraden to stop myself.

As the old man read and wrote, I took a couple of calming breaths to clear my mind before he handed it back. 'That is why I find this particularly interesting. Not only could this prove who you are, but it could also redeem Ayutay's honor.'

I was able to calm myself, but I was also growing tired of this particular topic. So to move on I wrote, 'I know the location and easiest route there. So, giving you the location on a map or leading the way would be simple. But if that is all that you need for me to prove myself, then let us begin.'

The professor paused for a moment in thought, before handing me the plans he wrote. 'I think the best plan for now would be to give this information to the headmaster. He can then send a team to survey the area you provide. Once it is properly located, then we can sent a full research crew which you may be able to join. But for now, we can focus on your education. Now follow me to the headmaster's office.'

As I finished reading, I saw him already making his way to the door. I also noticed his fiddling with a white device on the way around the desk, before slipping it into his pocket. I set the blue book on the desk and stood to follow Kraden. Making sure that the blanket was around me fully, I followed the professor. After he donned his coat, we stepped out into the hall and headed to the headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Kraden on another trek through the campus. Now that the sun had all but set, the paths and buildings were all alight. The sight of everything glowing in the twilight caused me to get a bit distracted, and the professor would wave his hand to get my attention and to tell me to hurry along. Soon enough though, we arrived back at the center building. Passing by the front desk, now occupied by one different person rather than the couple before, we turned the other corner past the far side of the counter. And, just around that corner we came to a halt in front of a set of polished metal doors.

Kraden pushed a button to the side of said doors causing it to light up, then stood patiently in front of them. Just as I began to wonder what he was doing, there was a soft 'ding' and the doors slid open. They revealed a tiny room with metal walls and metal railing around the side. The professor wasted no time passing through them, while I was admiring another set of self opening doors. But while looking at them on the threshold to the room, they seemed to loose patience with me and my observations and tried to close me between them. I jumped out of the way, into the tiny room, before they could trap me. Kraden however, seemed to get amusement from watching and was snickering at my actions. Before I could send a glare at the man, he turned to a panel next to the doors and pressed another button, the one that had the highest number.

I was going to try and figure out what that meant, but the room moving changed my priorities. I quickly grabbed onto the metal railing around the room, and crouched down a bit to keep my balance. My next plan to find an escape route was interrupted by the old man's chuckling. I looked at him and he was, not only, unfazed by the moving room, but was watching me and laughing. I had to assume this meant the room's actions were all normal and I was overreacting. With a slight bit of embarrassment, I stood up straight and glared at the old man, but kept a tight grip on the railing. He turned back to the doors but the amusement was still evident by the smirk on his face.

When there was another 'ding,' the doors opened again and this time I was the first through. I was a bit surprised that the room was different now. The new room was a smaller waiting area, with a handful of modern chairs and a couple tables. The far wall across from me was the outer curved wall of the tower. It was glass from floor to ceiling, letting me get a glimpse of the lights and rooftops of some of the surrounding buildings. This also showed me that we were lifted up through the building by the moving room. The change in height and a different room quickly lead me to the conclusion that the small room was for transporting people throughout the tall building. This also explained the movement and Kraden's amusement at my expense. I was about to wander over to get a good look, but the professor caught my attention and waved me over to another set of doors along the same wall as the metal room. Straightening out my blanket, I walked over to the still grinning old man and the solid white, wood doors he was next to. He knocked loudly when I approached, and opened after someone replied from within.

These doors let us into, what could only be, the headmaster's office. The size alone showed this was an office of someone with a lot of affluence. The office took up what was left of the top floor. The glass wall continued all along the outside of the room, shaping the room in a semi circle with the straight wall, with the door, being solid. The room itself was rather sparse compared to Kraden's office however. To our right was a simple light grey, couch with a matching pair of chairs surrounding a low, glass table. On the left was a long white, counter with many drawers and cabinets. Above that were shelves with different trophies and awards on display. Along the center of the floor was a large, dark stone symbol set into the floor, contrasting the the rest of the lighter polished stone floors. I had noticed this symbol around the academy, it was on various walls and banners, but they did not stand out as much as this. And in the apex of the curved glass wall, sat a large, polished metal desk with a glass top. Topped with a couple of the flat, glowing rectangles, which seem to be on every desk, on the left side. Behind the desk and stacks of papers that resided on it, was the person we came to see.

We crossed the room, over the crest, and stood before the desk. The most obvious thing about the headmaster is the stern look to his face and rigid posture. Even when he stood to greet Kraden with a small smile, he still had a serious look about him. His hair was all clean cut, with grey all along the sides, along with some grey trying to take hold throughout the rest of his dark brown hair. The small number of wrinkles and graying hair showed that he was getting along in his years, but his body did not give that away. Under his crisp, military styled suit, I could tell that he had a decent amount of muscle for his age.

After they finished pleasantries, Kraden introduced us. He gestured to me and gave my name, then looked to me and gestured to the headmaster and gave his name. When he did so, he spoke extra clearly to help me pick it out, "Generalis James Ironwood."

Ironwood glanced at the professor when he spoke, probably slightly confused at the way he said it, and the Latin title. Which gave me a moment to understand that Ironwood is a General, and that means this is a military academy. Which explains the students uniforms, but made me wonder how they do military training in the middle of the city. But, the hand offered to me prevented my mind from wandering too far. I snaked my arm out from my blanket to shake Ironwood's hand. This also was a bit strange, as the General's hand was exceedingly hard. I have shaken many hands, but none felt as if they were made of stone, even through the white gloves he wore. I did my best to hide my surprise and curiosity, trying not to be rude. Though, Ironwood either did not notice or care as he went back to speaking with Kraden.

The two talked for some time. Kraden did most of the talking, he was probably explaining all that I told him today. While Ironwood stood with his arms behind his back, nodding his head and occasionally interjecting. They stopped when the General started to rearrange a few papers on his desk. Once they were out of the way, he started to run his left hand over the surface, and to my surprise, different images began to surface inside the table top. I watched closely as he navigated through different things before a map of Remnant appeared and he proceeded to enlarge the map until Mantle took up the whole of the desk.

Kraden tapped my shoulder getting my attention. I turned to him to see another smirk on his face, most likely because of my awe of what was happening on the desk. When he got my attention, and another glare, he then gestured to the map. I took this as the part where I show where Ayuthay was. The map itself was incredibly detailed and did not take me long to find the path I flew the other day. I touched the image where the location was, and it left a red dot on the map. I was kind of worried that I had ruined it, but the men did not seem to mind. In fact, there were looking at it rather intensely before striking up another conversation. Kraden seemed to be excited and Ironwood was more contemplative.

* * *

Our meeting ended shortly after that. The professor looked pleased as we left the headmaster's office, so I took that to mean things went the way he wanted. We entered the moving room again to get back to the base of the tower, as Kraden pressed the '1' button. I was ready this time, holding onto the railing as subtly as possible while still keeping a death grip on it. Once at the bottom, Kraden took a seat in one of the lobby's chairs. I took a seat across from him with a glass top table between us. He pulled a white device out from his pocket and began to fiddle with it. I recognized it from the glimpse of it in his office.

As he was busy with that, I decided to test something. I looked down at the table and compared to the one in Ironwood's office. His was dark until he touched it, where this one was clear and I could see the floor through it like any other glass. But, that alone would not satisfy my curiosity. I reached my hand out, and poked it. And as I suspected, it did nothing. Whatever was underneath the General's desk is what was creating the images. I still rubbed my finger around on the glass to make sure, leaving a few smudges in my finger's wake. I leaned back into my seat slightly disappointed, but was drawn back in when Kraden held up the device.

He was showing me the text that was on the device's face. 'The discussion went well. Gen. Ironwood agreed to send a survey team to the area you pointed out. It will take a few weeks to get everything prepared and analyzed. I did not tell him who you really claim to be however. I merely said you had found it yourself and came to report it. After the survey is complete, and they find the ruins, we will have enough proof for him. As he is rather difficult to convince. In the meanwhile, I can teach you English and you can write more from the past. Which reminds me, I don't believe you have a place to stay, I have a spare room you are welcome to stay in for the time being.'

The news was good, as I suspected earlier, but I was taken back by the generous offer. I looked at the professor to show I was done, and also to see if I could tell if he was being genuine. Seeing I was done, Kraden set his device on the table in front of me, cleared the screen, and pointed at the buttons with letters on them. I could not see any deception in him, which made me curious as to why he is so helpful. I typed, amused by the fact that I could just touch the device and it responds in kind, 'that is a generous offer. But, what would you get in return? I am grateful for your help of course, but I am curious as to why you are trying to help me to this extent?'

I handed the device to the professor, who seemed to be concerned by my response. He typed his answer without hesitation, 'well you have given me knowledge which I am very interested in. But other than that, I have always striven to help others. That is one of the main reasons I became a professor. Giving knowledge to others in hopes they can benefit from it. Especially the lessons they can learn of past mistakes so they will not have to live them personally. If you don't like accepting things from others, perhaps we can come to another arrangement?'

The honesty the old man showed in his concern and in his words gave me a bit of guilt to have questioned his motives. 'I am sorry for having doubted you. I will accept your hospitality if I am not imposing on you. And, if there is a way I can repay your kindness, please do not hesitate to ask.'

The professor smiled and held up the device, 'then it's settled. Let's stop at my office to grab a few things, then we can go to my home.'

I could not help but return his smile as we got up to leave. It is rare to find people that truly want to help others, just for the sake of being kind. Leaving me pleased to be able to meet Professor Kraden.


End file.
